"Leadhead" (character)
"Leadhead" is a minor protagonist in Arena battle and Death race, he becomes a minor antagonist during the early parts of 2059: the superhero revolution. History Early Life Not much is known regarding the past of Samuel Wilson, other than the fact that he was a serial killer and rapist, who was imprisoned in Ironbolt and forcefully reconverted into a "Leadhead" unit, his mind being wiped abd braiwashed to conform to Irinbolt's doctrine. From then on, unit #1919 was however "defective" to some degree, having echoes of sentience behind it as opposed to the soulless mechanical nature of other Ironbolt constructs. These fleeting moments of humanity came in the form of information and details which he received from brief flashbacks of his past. Eventually, through unknown means Leadhead broke away from Ironbolt and struck out on his own, as he began to realize that he had a previous life prior. However, still heavily amnesiac, Leadhead #1919 (or just "Leashead" in more casual sotuations) still referred to himself as such, with the only thing associated with his identity being his Ironbolt-assigned serial plate, which was bolted to his boot. Besides that, Leadhead had much difficulty finding anything linked to his previous life which he struggled to rediscover. Arena Battle! During Arena Battle, "Leadhead" received an electronic advertisement for a competition known as "Arena Battle!". Following his curiosity, Leadhead decided to participate in the competition, and joined in shortly after the first batch of contestants initially arrived. Noteworthy events include his match against Scrapper early on, which would shape later events in other RPs, and his attempted framing for Tarkur's assassination attempt. In this RP, the memories of Leadhead's past life were hazy and fragmented, though they did still exist somewhere within his subconsciousness. Leadhead would occasionally receive new information with sudden flashbacks that he received. Later, Leadhead discovered a book, a dossier of sorts which listed the acts he committed when he was Samuel Wilson. The shock of recieving this information caused Leadhead to fully regain his memories and sentience, which was demonstrated during his final fight against The Gamemaster and Berserker. At the end of the RP, Leadhead gifted a flare gun to Mark Mcneil, telling him to fire it if he ever needed him. Pre-Death Race During this period, Leadhead spent his time doing nothing but wandering around aimlessly, embarking on a few occasional quests in a side-gig. Death race During Death Race, Leadhead was summoned by Mark's flare gun, and he arrived to assist him, Sadie Volara and Hydron in their mission to defeat The Gamemaster once and for all. In the final battle against a cosmically-empowered Gamemaster, he performed a suicide attack by firing a "Disintegration Beam" at him. While this did not immediately kill The Gamemaster, it did play a crucial role in his eventual death. Leadhead was left extremely injured in the aftermath, and was only stabilized by Mark injecting him with a shot of "red fluid". However, this would only delay the inevitable. 2059:The Superhero Revolution Leadhead was transported 40 years into the future with Mark and the others, winding up on earth in the year 2059. During this time, he intended to send a message to Ironbolt in order to inform them about his new sentience. However, he was fatally wounded when he was shot by a begrudged Scrapper. In a last-ditch effort, Mark activated a factory reset in Leadhead's system, inadvertently causing him to attack him when he learned of Mark's criminal status in the CIA database. After Mark and his friends narrowly escaped him, #1919 was unleashed upon New evo. It was later ultimately killed by Black Hood, having been already been previously wounded by Scrapper. 2059:The Invasion Due to "having a bad case of death", Leadhead himself was not present in this RP. However, his suit and technology was dismantled by Charybdis, and integrated into his own suit's interface for the sake of upgrades. Cataclysm During the events of Cataclysm, Leadhead was ressurected and transformed into a Vessel by the power of The Collect, becoming Vessel Omega: Hate. Now returned from the dead, "Omega" was sent forth by The Collect to aid the Majestic League in their journey towards Queen Kreel through The Realm of Death. Gallery 05a275bdc587e003e18e65d7a56edc59576964f8 1 581x499.PNG.png|Pixel Art of Leadhead. This was his first-ever rendition, and it was used in his signup sheet for the Arena Battle RP 20190627 195924.jpg|Official drawing of Leadhead Image0-5.jpg|Rough Draft Concept art for Vessel Omega. This design was abandoned in favor of the one depicted in the infobox